Celebrities
by Naruko.S
Summary: Naruto is a 17 years old boy who is currently known as Watanabe Narue a girl celebrity. Sasuke is a well known celebrity too. Will these two be rivals in show biz? or will they create a special but forbidden relationship.
1. Enter Uchiha Sasuke

Title: Celebrities

Author: Suppy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I'm just an ordinary teenager!

Chapter 1: Enter Uchiha Sasuke

"Ms. Watanabe, your first movie was a success! How do you feel about it?" asked one of the reporters. "Well it turned out pretty well, and I got a lot of fans too so I feel relief!" replied Naruto. "Okay everybody back out! Ms. Watanabe needs to get some rest!" yelled Iruka. The reporters all went back to their cars and leave.

"Arigatou, Iruka-san." said Naruto as he gave a really pretty feminine smile.

"Anou… Watanabe-san…" said Iruka. "Nani?" asked Naruto. "You sure you don't have a twin brother or something?" asked Iruka curiously. " Iruka-san, I'm the only sibling and plus my parents are dead." said Naruto as he bid good bye to Iruka.

Naruto entered the hotel and quickly went to check his mail box. As soon as he reached the mail box then he opened it. Naruto gave out a disappointing sigh. He went upstairs and come in to his room.

As soon as he entered the room he immediately went to his cabinet and picked out for some books. 'I have to review for the end of the year exam.' thought Naruto to himself. (It's pretty hard acting and going to school at the same time.)

Naruto sat down and began to review. He is really desperate to pass high school and go into college, and continue his showbiz to earn money. While Naruto was in the middle of an important part of his reading he was interrupted as someone next door has their stereo on.

The noise was unbearable so Naruto decided to knock on his neighbor's door. After a few knocking Naruto still doesn't receive answer. He decided to bust through.

'BAM' the door swung open. "What the f-" said Kiba half way. Kiba then looked at the figure in front of him. Nice straight long blonde hair, pretty cerulean eyes, slender body and smooth skinned. The girl was wearing black strapless shirt and white mini skirt with a pretty glitterish belt.

"How long do you plan on staying there?" asked a cold voice. Naruto just turned his head and look at the guy with a navy blue turtle neck shirt and a white six- pocket pants. 'Whoa he's pretty good looking.' said Naruto to himself. 'Not bad for a girl, she's … pretty.' thought Sasuke to himself.

"Well I am Watanabe Narue, I am sorry to interrupt but your stereo is disrupting my studies." said Naruto politely. "Narue! You're that sexy celebrity!" yelled Kiba surprised. "A celebrity? Ah… just because you're a celebrity doesn't give you the excuse to barge in somebody else's room." said Sasuke.

"I've knocked but nobody answer. Who are you?" asked Naruto. "Why should I tell you your name? reason?" asked Sasuke. "Not much, just don't wanna call you 'you' or 'hey'" said Naruto smiling. "Uchiha Sasuke." said Sasuke. "Sasuke huh… hey Sasuke I mean Uchiha-san would you mind turning your stereo off. It disturb me in my studies." said Naruto.

After Naruto left Kiba asked Sasuke. "Oi Sasuke, that chich didn't even squeal or anything when she met you. The fact that she acts really formal and polite." "None of my business." said Sasuke. "Well do you think you'll see her in showbiz?" asked Kiba smirking. "probably." said Sasuke.

End of chapter one

Please review. Two or three review is fine with me. Chapter 2 is coming soon

Maybe three to four days of wait.


	2. Rivals in Showbiz

Title: Celebrities

Author: Suppy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2: Rivals in Showbiz

"Narue-chan!" yelled the director. "Coming!" yelled Naruto as he ran towards the director. "How's your exam Narue-chan?" asked the director. "Well my test… Oh! You mean the practice test!?" said Naruto. "well?" "Got a C." said Naruto as he let out a huge sigh. "Narue-chan today is the first shooting day for our second movie." said the director. "Hah… What's it about?" asked Naruto. "Well it's about a boy and a girl in showbiz… they're rivals. The girl is popular with the boys and the boy is popular with the girls. They hate each other and they argue everyday about every little thing. But at the end they fell in love with each other." explained the director.

"Who's the boy?" asked Naruto curious. "Ah! Oi Uchiha!" called the director. "He's the 'boy'" said the director. "O-omae!" yelled Naruto in surprised. "Omae?" said Sasuke raising his eye brow. (Omae is you and is used by boys in Japan) "Gomen, I have a friend and he's a boy… talked to him like that…" apologized Naruto. "Apology accepted." said Sasuke in amusement.

"Okay! Narue you're going to be Naruko. Uchiha you're going to be Yui." said the director. "A pleasure to work with you." said Naruto as he lifted his hand to shake hand with Sasuke. Sasuke just let out an 'Hmm' and waled away. 'T-teme! Why would he be such a bastard?' thought Naruto to himself. After a few weeks of practicing and memorizing their lines and action, the real shooting took place.

'Lights, camera, action!'

Naruko: Yui-kun!Yui's hand slipped and down went the glass'

Yui: What?

Naruko: What's with your acting today? you have no life at all!

Yui: Nothing really. 'As hepicked up the broken shard his hand's been cut then it bleeds.'

Naruko: Are you okay? 'she asked worriedly'

'Naruko immediately picked Sasuke's hand up, and apologized.

Naruko: Are you okay Yui?

Yui: I'm okay, Naruko…

Yui closed the gap between them. Naruko gasped at the sudden movement Yui is

Doing. He kissed Naruko's cheek then down.

"H-hold it!" yelled Naruto. "What?" asked Sasuke. "You're only suppose to kiss me

In the cheek!" yelled Naruto. "Wouldn't you like it better if I kissed you on your

Mouth? Naru-chan." said Sasuke teasingly. "T-teme! You bastard!" yelled Naruto

As he ran out of the shooting place and go to the restroom. 'Its fun teasing her'

Sasuke thought to himself. "Well let's call it a day…" sigh the director and he

dismissed everyone.

While in Naruto's dressing room

"What is that bastard thinks he is doing?! The contract says that I am only going

Kissed in the cheek by the boys! Who the heck does he think he is!? Almost

Stealing my first kiss in the mouth!!" yelled Naruto in frustration.

While in Sasuke's dressing room

"# Why did I fucking do that?!" yelled Sasuke to himself. Well it's against

my attitude not apologize about something like that but I guess this is an

exception." said Sasuke to himself. He headed towards Narue's dressing room.

The door was slightly open so he decide to take a little peak inside if anybody's

There.

Sasuke's eyes widen in astonishment. He saw Narue not as a she but a he!

To be continued…

Pls. review. (really crappy)


	3. Maid

Title: Celebrities

Author: Lucky Suppy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 3: Maid

Sasuke was shock about Narue being from a she to a he.

Naruto heard a squeaking noise then turn around and open the door to see if anyone's there. To Naruto's surprise, Sasuke was standing in front of him. Their faces are an inch away from each other. Naruto's heart beat is beating really rapidly as all the bloods are rushing to his cheeks.

"S-Sasuke…" said Naruto in a really small voice. "Narue…" said Sasuke feeling ackward after he took a glance at Narue's body. "L-Let me explain…" said Naruto.

Sasuke nodded then Naruto take Sasuke in the dressing room. He explains to him about why he is a boy but not a girl.

"So basically you're trying your best here to earn some money for college?" asked Sasuke. "Yeah." agreed Naruto. "You're name?" asked Sasuke. "What?" asked Naruto. "What are you deaf? I said, what's your name not your showbiz name your real name." said Sasuke getting a bit irritated. "Oh… Uzumaki Naruto." said Naruto smiling brightly.

"I see, well I know it from the start since no girl would call another 'omae'" said Sasuke teasingly. "You arrogant bastard." replied Naruto. 'Okay now that I think about it I really enjoy teasing 'him'. He gets angry faster than a hot headed guy.' thought Sasuke to himself. "Oi Sasuke." said Naruto appearing suddenly in front of Sasuke. "What?" asked Sassuke. "Would you please keep it a secret?" begged Naruto with teary eyes. "Why should I?" asked Sasuke teasing Naruto even more.

'He's so cute hehe… What am I thinking!!? Earth to Sasuke he is a freaking 'boy''

"Okay I promise I will do anything! Anything, if you want me to cook for you I will. If you want me to wash your clothes I will. If you want me to be your maid for a whole month I will." said Naruto trying to convince Sasuke to keep his secret. "I'll take the third choice… but I want for a whole year." said Sasuke smirking. 'God, he is sexy… OMG what the hell did I just say?!' thought Naruto to himself. "What third choice?" asked Naruto. But realization struck him and he blushed. "Anou Sasuke…" said Naruto not sure if to ask Sasuke about it. "Hn?" was the only answer Naruto get. "How will I stay in your house? Sleep over? Or After I'm done with my job I go home?" asked Naruto.

"Of course you'll be staying at my house for a year. You could visit your home sometimes. You could come to school too." explained Sasuke. "Okay… so when do I start?" asked Naruto. "You start hm… what about tomorrow?" asked Sasuke. "Well what about tomorrow night, because tomorrow is Monday. I got school." said Naruto. "7:00 p.m?" "Deal" said Naruto. "Place to meet? I don't know where you live." said Naruto. "I'll pick you up. What school do you go too?" asked Sasuke. "Konoha High school." said Naruto. "No need to come and pick you up then, we're in the same school dobe." said Sasuke. "Really? We're in the same sc- teme! What did you just call me?!" yelled Naruto. "A dobe." Replied Sasuke smirking. "Stop smirking I hate that!" yelled Naruto.

Tomorrow at 6:30 p.m.

"Oi! Sasuke!" yelled Naruto as he waves his hand to Sasuke. "Let's go." said Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto entered a silver Camry Toyota 2007 car.

Sasuke drived Naruto to his place, then invite Naruto in his house.

"Okay we'll start with the rules. 1# you have to do whatever I told you to do in this house. 2# if you're going out, make sure to report it to me. 3# you must wear this French maid outfit." said Sasuke while he is thinking how to play jokes around the blonde. "N-Nani!?! I can't wear th-that French maid outfit!"yelled Naruto blushing heavily. "Then my lips aren't sealed." said Sasuke. "Fine! I'll wear that outfit but you promise not to tell anyone about my secret." said Naruto pouiting. 'cute hehe… What the? I'm just going to fool around with him it's not like I like him or anything.

Sasuke showed Naruto the room that he will be in. "Not bad. This is my room? It's big!" said Naruto amazed. "Okay we should be eating dinner by now." said Sasuke. "Oh! Right I forgot. Dinner will be served right away." said Naruto as he run down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen to start cooking. "Sasuke! What kind of dinner do you want? Western? Japanese? Fancy foods? Or ordinary?" asked Naruto. "Japanese would do, and ordinary." replied Sasuke.

"Dinner is served!" said Naruto as he enthusiastically put the food down the table and went behind Sasuke and stand there. "What are you doing?' asked Sasuke. "As you can see I'm standing behind you." smiled Naruto. "That's not what I meant." said Sasuke. "Oh! It's because it would be rude of me to eat in front of my master." explained Naruto. "Master?" said Sasuke as he was thinking something else perverted in those words. "I wouldn't mind if you seat across tome and eat like you normally do at your house." said Sasuke as he stand up and take Naruto's hand and lead him to the other side of the table. Sasuke pulled the chair out and tell Naruto to sit.

"I'm not a girl you know." said Naruto pouting yet again. "There's nothing a wrong with me being a gentleman now is it?" asked Sasuke smirking still.

After eating, Naruto washed the dishes while sasuke is getting ready for bed. After washing the dishes Naruto get ready for bed too. The two said good night to each other and went to bed.

End of chapter 3. Pls. Review! (yet another short and crappy one, I'll try and make it longer for the next chapter called "Roommate")


	4. roommate

Title: Celebrities

Author: Lucky Suppy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 4: Roommate.

The next day

"Uchiha, Narue-san our next destination of our next shooting place is in Hokkaido." said the director. Sasuke and Naruto board the airplane and fly to Hokkaido.

"Wow! The scenery is so… something I guess." said Naruto as he have no words to describe the scenery. "Pretty?" asked Sasuke. "No, it's… well…" said Naruto unsure of what words to use. "Amazing?" said Sasuke. "No! It's fantastic!" said Naruto as he smiled and run to the side of the lake. Sasuke followed Naruto and said "That's the some thing dobe." said Sasuke. "Teme! Are you picking a fight!?" yelled Naruto.

"Whoa Narue-san, Uchiha-kun we have a slight problem." said the director. The both of them looked at the director. "You see, the secretary forgot to um bring the extra money so um, we are short on money." said the director. "It's okay I don't need to buy a souvenir or anything." said Naruto. "You're very kind Narue-san but that's not the main problem." said the director as he patted Naruto's shoulder.

"You see the main problem is the airplane that is going to pick us up is going to be delayed by a day, so we need to stay at a hotel. However Narue-san I know this might ruin your reputation but I might tell you to share a room with Uchiha-kun." apologized the director. "Oh no! Sharing a room is fine with me. Besides I don't want to cause any trouble than I already have." said Naruto as he smiled sweetly. "Arigatou Narue-san. Uchiha-kun do you agree?" asked the director. "Agreed." replied Sasuke quickly.

"Isn't the lake beautiful?" asked Naruto. "Yes it is, isn't it romantic?" asked Sasuke. "Please Sasuke I'm not a girl." said Naruto pouting. "Yes you are right now." said Sasuke. "It's getting late we should go back to the hotel." said Naruto blushing.

At night.

"You take the bed I'll take the couch." said Sasuke. "No I'll take the couch and take the bed." debated Naruto. "It's a gentlemen's job." said Sasuke irritated. "Well I'm a guy too just so you know." said Naruto. "Can we just share a bed?" asked Naruto. "You sure about that? Aren't you going to like think that I'm going to do something perverted?" asked Sasuke. "Sasuke, I know you have your own pride you would never to that to me unless I'm willing, but then again I don't think you would do that to me because I'm a guy." smiled Naruto. Sasuke felt like hot lava right now. He's still blushing at what Naruto said.

Both of them went to bed and quickly fall asleep.

Midnight

"Sasuke…" mumbled Naruto while he tosses his left hand on Sasuke's chest. "Naruto?" asked Sasuke. He was woken up by the contact. He saw Naruto was hugging him! Naruto scoot in closer and closer until their body made contact. Naruto held Sasuke like Sasuke was his own teddy bear. "So he's a cuddle type." said Sasuke. But he can't explain why he's not unease when Naruto cuddles him. He blushes everytime Naruto said something that would make Sasuke thinks of perverted stuff. Why is it that evrytime he sees Naruto pout his heart fluttered? Sasuke still refuses to accept that he has feelings for the blonde.

"Oi… Naruto…" whispered Sasuke as he shakes Naruto gently. " Sasu no baka…" mumbled Naruto in his sleeps. "What did I do in his dreams to make Naruto called me an idiot?" asked Sasuke to himself quietly as possible.

The next day

'Wha… What is this? It's so warm…' Naruto thought to himself. He slowly open his eyes and to see Sasuke face an inch apart of his. Naruto blushed and slowly sit up. He went out of bed as quietly as possible because he knows that Sasuke was not a morning person.

"SASUKE-KUN!" yelled one of the assistants as he banged the door open. "What!?" asked Sasuke really pissed off. "Ms. Watanabe… huff huff Ms. Watanabe we can't find her!" yelled the guy. Sasuke immediately get out of bed and dressed up.

"How did it all happen?" asked Sasuke. "Well, Ms. Watanabe said she would like to take a walk so we let her enjoy the scenery, but an hour later which is the time Ms. Watanabe should be back, but she's not!" yelled the man worriedly. (he's a big fan of Watanabe Narue.) "Tell everybody I'll be back by half an hour 'kay?" said Sasuke as he took off and find Naruto.

It's raining hard. Naruto wander around the woods finding his way out. (It's oblivious he's lost.) "Achooo " sneezed Naruto. Naruto sat below a tree to hide from the rain, but it's inevitable that he would get wet. Here he is again, all alone. He's parents died when he's 5 years old. He was adopted into the Hyuuga family but he moved out when he's in 4th year high school. He doesn't have many friends either. Naruto is crying, yes he's crying. He's lost in the woods like he's lost in darkness. At least… the very least he can do is wait… wait for someone to rescue him out of the darkness.

'Pour down rain drops,

Like the tears of a person.

Come join and share your sadness

Like I would share mine to you.

I'll comfort you when you're alone,

I'll support you when you fall

Like you always do to me.

Like bird in the sky,

I'll fly mighty and high

I wish to be saved

At least someday.'

Naruto's repeatedly sang the song he created on his own.

On the other hand

Sasuke looked everywhere near the lakes. Then he proceeds on searching in the woods. "Naruto...!" yelled Sasuke really worried. 'I Naruto please be safe… I realized without you Naruto I can't live. Naruto where are you!?' yelled Sasuke to himself.

"Like birds in the sky,

I'll fly mighty and high

I wish to be saved,

At least someday"

As soon as Sasuke heard that wonderful voice he recognized it instantly. He ran until Naruto was in sight. He then slowly approaches the crying blonde.

To Naruto's surprised Sasuke found him. Sasuke is the one to save Naruto from darkness. Naruto act on his own instinct and hug Sasuke tightly. "It's okay Naruto." said Sasuke trying to comfort Naruto.

'I realized that without Sasuke… I will never be saved. Sasuke I think I've fallen I've love.' said Naruto to himself as he smiled.

Sasuke and Naruto headed back to the hotel. Everybody was worries but the shooting turned out well. They flied back to Tokyo.

At Sasuke's house.

"Oi Naruto, try and do the laundry." commanded Sasuke. Naruto nodded. 'You don't have to be to hard on me bastard. Naruto walked towards Sasuke to get something but he suddenly felt weak and he faints. Sasuke was surprised as he catches Naruto.

End of chapter 4

Pls. review! Next Chapter will be "Sick Week"


	5. Sick Week

Title: Celebrities

Author: Lucky Suppy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 5: Sick Week

Sasuke catches Naruto after Naruto has fainted. Oi, Naruto… Naru... Sasuke bent down and feel Narutos forehead. Narutos forehead was really hot. It was burning. Panicked Sasuke he quickly settle Naruto in his bed. Sasuke then quickly get some towels so and put them in cold water. He slowly and gently placed it on Narutos forehead.

What the…? I feel really weak… can't move…thought Naruto to himself as he slowly open his eyes. He slowly moves to the side and as soon as he adjusts his position, he saw something he didn't expect to see. He's so…cute… argh! As if he would ever go out with you or anything quit daydreaming. convinced Naruto to himself.

Sasuke… he said gently." Hn?" as Sasuke's head rose. Naruto was about to get up but Sasuke pushed him down gently. "Uh-uh-uh, you're not going anywhere neither will you push yourself to work." said Sasuke in a voice that's trying to say if you disobey this you're going to regret it. Sasuke then again bent down and feel Naruto's forehead. They were merely inches apart. Naruto could feel his temperature rose even higher at the sudden touch.

"Ill take a few days off." said Sasuke while he's trying to reach something above the closet. "Here." said Sasuke as he handed Naruto a bottle of medicine. "I kinda didn't let you drink it yesterday since I think you're too weak to wake up and drink it. Though I think you'd prefer if I go mouth to mouth right?" said Sasuke jokingly at the last part. After hearing Sasuke's word Naruto blushed insanely.

"S-stop joking around teme!" yelled Naruto as his face gotten even redder. "Aw…little Naru-chan is blushing." said Sasuke.' Boy its but to make fun of him… did he really blush or maybe he just…' thought Sasuke to himself not able to finish his words.

Sasuke walk down the stairs and get something. As soon as get back he found Naruto sleeping soundly. He continues to watch Naruto for a minute or two then he gently patted Naruto. "Naruto wake up." said Sasuke. "Sasuke?" Naruto opened his eyes and blinked a few times before screaming. "AHHHHH! Sasuke what are you doing?!" asked Naruto really surprised. "Nothing, I'm just waking you up. What? Thought I'm gonna kiss you or something?" asked Sasuke as he smirked. "No! Just… don't surprise me like that."… said Naruto as he felt weak again.

"Dobe you should take care of that body of yours a lot better." said Sasuke as he sat down beside Naruto. Sasuke pulled up the blanket and up to Narutos hips then he stopped. Sasuke picked up a bowl and blow some of the hot air off gently. Before feeding Naruto, he made sure that the soup was at the right temperature. Naruto stare at Sasuke dumbfounded. Naruto blink a few times and blush.

'What is trying to do?' asked Naruto to himself. 'Da! Trying to feed you!' said Naruto's inner self. 'Hey since when did you popped out?' asked Naruto to the inner Naruto. There was silence in Naruto's mind. 'Am I going nuts?' asked Naruto to himself. He snapped when a hand came waving in front of his face. "Earth to Naruto." said Sasuke. "Where are you? In your own lala world or something?" asked Sasuke as he smirked. "Mind your own business." said naruto.

"Anyway… say ahh…" said Sasuke trying to feed Naruto like Naruto was his kid or something. "I can do it by myself." said Naruto pouting. "No." replied Sasuke really quickly. "Sasuke!" yelled Naruto. "ah…I feel light headed…" said Naruto as he lean unto Sasuke's chest for support. "Naruto." said Sasuke as he put the bowl down and laid Naruto back into the pillows. "Told you. You should take care of your body more." said Sasuke as he gave Naruto a gentle but a real smile.

The day ended with Sasuke sleeping on a mattress beside and under Naruto.

Monday

"Sasuke you shouldn't…" said Naruto as he blush. "Stop the whining you sound like we're doing something." said Sasuke as he saw naruto blush even more. "Hey… I think this zipper is stuck or something. I can't pull it down." said Sasuke. "I can do it by myself." said Naruto he's face as red as a tomato. "I said NO!" yelled Sasuke as he pulled Naruto's pants down. "Eeek! Sasuke!" yelled Naruto blushing.

A moment later…

"Does it feel good?" asked Sasuke. "Hmmm." was Naruto's replied. "Ne.. Sasuke." said Naruto. "Hn?" "How come you're so good at this?" asked Naruto. "This is my first time baka." said Sasuke. "Eh! First time?" said Naruto. For a minute he blush and look away. "What?" asked Sasuke. "N-nothing…" said Naruto. "It's just…" continued Naruto. "Just what?" asked Sasuke. "Nothing." said Naruto as he smiled to himself. 'Why am I feeling like I'm special or something?' asked Naruto to himself. "You know you're the first one I did this to so better show some gratitude." said Sasuke as he rub Naruto's shoulder gently. "In exchange for the massage I… hmm… I don't think I can do anything if I'm sick but… I'll repay you when I'm all better. "Fine." said Sasuke as he splash water to cleans Naruto's back.

Moment later --

"Sasuke…" said Naruto. "What?" asked Sasuke. "Good night teme…" said Naruto as he drifts of to sleep. "Good night Naru-chan…" repied Sasuke as quiet as he can.

Tuesday

"Once upon a time there was a princess who is idolized and loved by all. One day she met a prince and she fell in love. It was like love at first sight. Though they met at an unconditionally way they slowly developed feelings for each other. One day the prince found out that this princess that he's in love with is a boy. And when the princess found out that the prince knew about the secret she begged him to keep it a secret. The prince at first agreed because he lost his feelings for her when he found out that she was a he and make it a joke at first.

But as time goes by he begin to fall in love again but this time it was stronger. After he resolves his feelings he found out that the princess was missing. He searched for him desperately only to find him sitting under a fig tree singing, waiting for the rain to stop. His voice was really pretty but also has some sadness in it. He brought her back to his home and to only found out that he was sick. The prince took care of his princess until he recovers." said Sasuke.

"Ne Sasuke, that story somehow sound a bit familiar." said Naruto as he turned his head to the side to meet Sasuke. "Hey you're supposed to fall asleep already." said Sasuke poking Naruto's weak spot. Naruto give a little giggle. Sasuke found out about Naruto's pressure point when they were taking a bath. "Go to sleep." said Sasuke. Then he went out of the room saying a "good night before shutting the door. 'That Naruto he noticed that it was familiar but he never realized that, that story was ours. I of course changed about the love at first sight part and the part when I said that when he found out that the princess was a boy thing… That my feelings for him was gone and all. Actually I begin to fall in love at that part.' smiled to himself.

Wednesday

Sasuke was watching naruto sew something. "What are you sewing?" asked Sasuke curious. "Hi-mit-su." said Naruto as he wink at Sasuke. Sasuke felt himself blushing. "Yay! I'm done!" said Naruto cheerfully. "Oi your fever hasn't gone down much. You're not suppose to force yourself like that. Hey are you even listening?!" yelled Sasuke. 'Great! I just totally lost my cool.' said Sasuke to himself.

"Seriously what are you sewing in that handkerchief?" asked Sasuke. "Tada!" said Naruto as he showed Sasuke the content of that handkerchief. Sasuke blush and look away. "You shouldn't push yourself because of that." said Sasuke.

The content says:

Sasuke! Sasu-chan!

Good luck with work tomorrow! - Naruto

Thursday

"I'm home! Naruto how's your fever?" asked Sasuke. "It has gone down quite a bit…" said naruto. "Naruto… you're bad at lying." said Sasuke as he pushed naruto down to the bed gently. He gets out a thermometer and put it on Naruto's mouth. "Naruto! The degree is 102 F and you're saying it has gone down!" yelled Sasuke as he ran down and get some towels and cold water.

Moment later…''

'ahh… I feel a lot better… I think nap is the best!' thought Naruto to himself. "Sasuke?" asked Naruto as he saw a soundly sleeping angel faced Sasuke. 'He's so Hot! But… I don't think I can keep it to myself… I have at to at least give Sasuke some hints that I like him… but maybe he'll reject me…' thought Naruto to himself. His eyes saddened and little bits of tears are forming in his eyes. "Why are you crying dobe?" asked Sasuke as he whipped some of the tears that started to drip down Naruto's cheek. "N-nothing I just remember something…hehe…" laughed Naruto. "Go to sleep and if you're going to have some nightmares then don't be shy to ask me for help." said Sasuke as he patted naruto's head.

Thursday

"Oi dobe, are you alright?" asked Sasuke as he saw Naruto trying to think of somethink. "Nothing at all." said naruto as he smiled like the bright sun. Sasuke blushed.

Friday

"Your fever has gone down." said Sasuke as he smiled again. "Hey can you sing me a song?" asked Sasuke. "Sure what kind?" asked Naruto. "Your own sing." said Sasuke.

"Dancing wind

Shining star

Bright moon

Calm waves.

I wish to hold you tight,

But I'm afraid to show you.

I love you and I'm afraid to let you go.

How come I'm the only one that is left alone and behind

In this dark room.

In the thin darkness that I'm in. soon it will turn thick."

"Whoa stop." said Sasuke. "What? Is my voice horrible?" asked Naruto. "No, it's just that…your song…it's sad…" said Sasuke. "It is? Well…that song is sort of related to how I feel with a certain person." said Naruto smiling to himself. Sasuke was hurt by Naruto's statement. 'Who's the girl that she like and why is he afraid to hold her tight?' asked Sasuke to himself.

Saturday

"Oi Naruto!" said Sasuke.

"yes?"

"Well could you tell me who's that girl that you like?"

"Why?"

"Because, maybe I could help you out."

"It's useless… I don't think he like me."

"Yeah but you could at least… What!? Did you just say he!?"

"Yeah…"

"Who's he?" asked Sasuke feeling jealous.

"I… can't tell…"

"Why not?"

"…"

"Naruto!" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto took a step closer to Sasuke and give Sasuke a quick kiss in the lips. It wasn't even merely a kiss. Naruto blush as he was about to run, Sasuke catch him and wrapped his right arm around Naruto's. "So… you liked me?" asked Sasuke in a husky voice. "I… I'm… I'm in love with you." said Naruto blushing. "I love you too." said Sasuke as he bent down and give Naruto a passionate kiss. Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lips. Naruto hesitantly give entrance to Sasuke. Sasuke slide his tongue inside Naruto's mouth exploring it. Naruto's knee felt weak but he tried to be dominance but failed.

"So… what does this makes us?" asked Naruto, his voice is hoarse. "Lovers I guess." relied Sasuke. "Good thing your fever is gone or I would have to catch your cold." said Sasuke teasingly as he kisses Naruto once more.

End of chapter 5

(Next Chapter would be 'date' Sorry for the delays… school has lot of work you know! I have to finish my history project! And prepare for the up coming field trip! Which is out of our state and all. And the end of the year exam is coming up next week too! Sorry but bear with me.)


	6. Date

Title: Celebrities

Author: Suppy

Disclaimer: Never own Naruto.

Chapter 6: Date

"Oi Sasuke!" yelled Naruto. "What can I help you with Ms. Narue?" asked Sasuke smiling. "Oh my god! Sasuke-kun smiles! Oh my god!" yelled one of the girls in the showbiz studio. Angry Naruto walked away pulling the now smirking Sasuke, and drag him to Narue's dressing room.

"Sasuke-teme!" yelled Naruto. "Oh, don't be so flustered by a little smile." said Sasuke trying to be innocent. 'If that's how he wanted to play huh. Well two can play this game.' thought Naruto to himself.

"Sasu-chan." said Naruto very so sweetly. Naruto walked ear Sasuke tears in his eyes, beautiful big round eyes, pretty pinkish lips begging for a kiss, and a very seductive look. "W-what are you doing?" asked Sasuke. 'He's so cute! I want it to continue, sorry Naru but if that's the way you want to play then I guess I'll play along.' thought Sasuke to himself. He wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and pull him in to a breath taking kiss.

Soon Sasuke began to… "HOLD IT!" yelled Naruto escaping from the hungry wolf Sasuke. "What now?" asked Sasuke irritated. "You do that." protested Naruto while Sasuke is getting closer. Then Sasuke reply, "Why not?" "B-because uh…A Date! I don't want to do that stuff if you don't date me till I'm satisfied." Sasuke pulled Naruto in a deep embrace. "If it's a date that makes you happy then I'll fulfill it for you." said Sasuke lovingly. Sasuke placed a quick peck on Naruto's cheek and head out to the studio.

Naruto head out to the studio when a bunch of guys ask her questions. "Narue are you and Sasuke , you know and item?" ask Kiba. "Yeah the way he treated you I'm sure you two are going out." said Shikamaru. Naruto could feel his own face redden with embarrassment, remembering what happen at the studio before. "Well Sasuke and I am not an item. But I know who he's going out with." said Naruto. "Who?" asked all of the boys and girls. "Not telling beh." Naruto walk to the director and ask for permission for a break on Saturday.

"Sasu-chan!" yelled Naruto as soon as he gets home. (Sasuke's home.)

"How's my little birdie?" asked Sasuke. "Bird?" said Naruto questioningly.

"Nothing. You seem troubled by something dobe." said Sasuke concern about his little bird. "Sasu, tomorrow's date. Can I be Naruto and not Narue?" asked Naruto trying hard not to cry. "Of course, I prefer Naruto over narue." said Sasuke trying to comfort his little blonde. "Thank you Sasu." thanked Naruto falling asleep in Sasuke.

On the other hand…

"Is the preparation complete?" asked a pink haired girl. "Yes mam." "Japan here I go." said the oink haired girl.

Back to the lovely couple.

"Hey Sasuke look at that!" Naruto pointed to the ferris wheel. "let's save it for our last ride okay?" smiled Sasuke. "Kay." answered Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke went to the roller coaster then played some games. Both of them bought some food and drink. They have a lot of fun.

"Now for the last ride!" said Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke both ride on the ferris wheel. In there both of them shared a kisses and embrace.

On the other hand.

"Mam we're here on Japan." said one of the maids. "Good. Sasuke our engagement is near so you better be prepared! Because I, Haruno Sakura won't let any other girls touch you!

End of chapter 6

Thank you for your patience. Summer is here! I have a lot more time to type. However, unfortunately I'm studying how to speak in Japan and grammars in Japan and all. I can speak 4 languages now. Please review. Next chapter is 'scandal'


	7. meeting the unexpected Scandal

Author: suppy

Title: Celebrities

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. So please don't sue me.

Chapter 7: Meeting the unexpected; Scandal

Ding dong 

Naruto quickly opened the door. He saw a pink haired girl in a pink shirt and skirt. She has a pink rose in her hair and a pink hairpin, pink shoes and stocking too. Naruto was so appalled he almost laughs out loud. '_this lady is so… well how do I put this… I can't describe it but one thing is for sure her pink nature is weird.'_

"Ano… may I help you?" Naruto asked.

The pink haired lady just stares at Naruto with shock. Of all her lifetime knowing Sasuke, this is the first time she ever found a maid in Sasuke's mansion, sexy at that.

"You, why are you in Sasuke's mansion?" asked Sakura her voice rising in an ill mannered way. "Well it is pretty obvious that I am a maid in this mansion." said Naruto. "Not only my maid but my most precious beautiful lover." interrupted Sasuke.

The pink haired lady just stared at the two, eyes almost bulging out at the scene. Sasuke has his arm wrap around the maid's waist and kissing the sensitive spot on the back of her ear.

"Sasuke-kun who's that slut!?!" yelled Sakura completely losing her temper. "For your information this girl is a boy and is not a slut! He has a name you know, really beautiful at that." replied Sasuke a bit pisses off by the way the lady calling his lover a slut.

"Sasuke-kun you're cheating on me!!! I thought you like me?!" asked Sakura. "Well Naruto and I are inlove, and I don't recall liking someone like you. I don't even know who you are." said Sasuke.

"Well Sasuke-kun, I am your betrothed!!! I came back from Germany just to see you too!!" said Sakura trying to be sweet. "I don't remember having someone like you my betroth and I will love Naruto and Naruto only!" said Sasuke almost losing his composure.

"YOU SLUT! I'LL REMEMBER THIS!!!! If the media found out about this, not only Sasuke-kun but you will also lose your job!!!" yelled Sakura dashing away from the couple.

"Sasu what are we going to do?" asked Naruto worriedly. "Don't worry I will protect you." calming Naruto down. "But Sasuke you will lose your job!" yelled Naruto. His expression's still clear that he is worried. "It's okay." said Sasuke bending down and kissing Naruto on the forehead.

The Next Day

"Narue is it true that you and Sasuke are dating?" asked one of the reporters. "Narue there's a rumor that you're a boy is it true?" asked another one of the reporters. Sasuke hold onto Naruto's hand and dash in the studio, while the guards are holding of the reporters.

"Watanabe-san is the rumor true that you're a boy?" asked the assistant manager, Iruka. "Do not worry, I won't spread it just tell me the truth ok?" smiled Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei!" yelled Naruto hugging his old teacher. "Hm I know you look like Naruto from the start." said Iruka patting his old favorite student in the head. "Naruto I hear that you have a… well a relationship with Uchiha-san, is it true?" asked Iruka concern.

"Sasuke and I truly love each other! Is it a sin to love? Is it a sin if you love someone with the same gender?!" asked Naruto crying. "Not really love is something the third person can't interfere. Love is something you cherish. Live on with who you really love or else there's no happiness." advised Iruka.

"Oh and Sasuke, please take care of Naruto. If you do anything to hurt him I'll swear I'll beat you up!" said Iruka.

"You can count on me. I'll never hurt Naruto, I'll protect him even if it meant losing everything." said Sasuke pulling Naruto into a hug.

"YO!"

"wha!!! Don't scare me like that!" Iruka's heart almost jumps out of his body.

"Wari, Wari" smiled the silver haired man.

"Yo! Long times no see Sasuke!" said the silver haired man.

"Kakashi."

"That's a rude way to speak to your old teacher like that after so many years."

"Oh yeah I forgot how are you sweetheart?" asked Kakashi hugging Iruka from behind.

"I'm fine but not infront of the kids." said Iruka before Kakashi could even kiss him.

"I heard about the problem don't worry Naruto, Sasuke we'll protect you love!!!!" yelled a freaky guy out of nowhere.

"Ah he has a bushy eyebrows." said Naruto pointing at the eye brows of the guy in a green jump suit.

"I am Might Guy!!! We have to protect the love of y the youths!! Right Lee?!"

"Osu!!" said Lee.

"Eeek! Both of their eyebrows are bushy! Are the eye brows alive?" asked Naruto.

"No they're not caterpillar, they're just weird." replied Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke! We'll protect you too." said a guy with a pet dog standing next to the guy with round glasses.

"Kiba and Shino." said Sasuke.

"Alright! All we have to do is protect them from all the scandals!!!" yelled Guy!

"Yosh!" yelled everyone.

"See, we're not alone." said Sasuke still hugging Naruto gently.

End of the chapter!!!

Sorry!!!!! I'm really sorry for the delay on my chapter. I'll update the next chapter soon! Please review.


End file.
